When We First Met
by kirey blossom
Summary: Tangan kecilnya memegang tanganku untuk pertama kalinya. Rasanya aneh, tidak ada yang pernah menggenggam tanganku selain okaa-san dan oto-san. Selain itu, genggaman tangannya sama hangatnya dari dulu hingga sekarang. Menggenggamnya membuatku merasa nyaman, atau mungkin merasa terlindungi.


"Sakura-chan baik-baik ya sama teman-teman di sekolah baru nanti."

"Hai okaa-san."

Itulah awal kisahku, kisah masa kecilku, dulu sekali. Kisah yang akan terus akan kuingat, pertemuanku yang manis dengannya.

"Warna rambutmu aneh."

"Eh?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kau?"

"A-ano, Haruno S-sakura!"

"Hee.. Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"E-eto senang berkenalan denganmu juga."

Saat itu hatiku terasa hangat, wajah kecilnya yang terlihat dingin memancarkan kehangatan, rasanya seperti ingin terus memandanginya.

"Ayo, sensei sudah memanggil kita."

"Eh?"

Tangan kecilnya memegang tanganku untuk pertama kalinya. Rasanya aneh, tidak ada yang pernah menggenggam tanganku selain okaa-san dan oto-san. Selain itu, genggaman tangannya sama hangatnya dari dulu hingga sekarang. Menggenggamnya membuatku merasa nyaman, atau mungkin merasa terlindungi.

"Baik, selanjutnya Haruno Sakura."

"P-perkenalkan namaku H-haruno S-sakura. K-kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura. H-hobiku membaca buku. C-cita-citaku saat besar nanti ingin menjadi dokter. E-eto aku suka makanan yang manis dan juga suka bunga Sakura."

"Bagus, Sakura-chan. Selanjutnya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Hobi membaca. Cita-cita, aku ingin bisa melampui anikiku. Aku suka tomat dan benci makanan yang manis."

"Hahaha bagus Uchiha Sasuke. Selanjutnya.."

"Hei kudengar keluarga Uchiha itu sombong ya."

"Aku juga pernah dengar orang tuaku bilang kalau orang-orang seperti kita tidak bisa berteman dengan keluarga Uchiha."

"Wajahnya itu datar dan dingin. Aku jadi takut."

"Tapi dia tampan juga sih."

"Hush kalian ini kecilkan sedikit suara kalian. Nanti dia bisa dengar."

Kesepian, dia pasti merasa seperti itu. Aku merasa bersalah mendengar percakapan mereka. Aku ingin membantah mereka, namun aku terlalu takut waktu itu. Masih kuingat wajahnya kala itu, ekspresi yang terpatri pada wajah kecilnya. Ekspresi yang ingin ku ubah baik dulu maupun yang sekarang. Ekspresi kebencian, kesendirian dan kesedihan.

* * *

"Hei Sakura-chan mau makan bekal bersama?"

"I-ino chan bole-"

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Ah m-maaf Ino-chan a-aku akan makan bersama Uchiha-kun. A-atau kita bisa makan bersama."

"Eh, t-tidak usah Sakura-chan. Aku di sini saja bersama Tenten-chan dan Hinata-chan."

"Hm baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

"Sakura-chan berani sekali mendekati si Uchiha itu."

"Iya benar."

"Kalau aku sih mending pura-pura gak kenal aja, orangnya dingin gitu."

"Sudah teman-teman lebih baik kita makan saja."

"Iya deh Hinata-chan."

Aku heran mengapa mereka tidak mau berteman dengannya. Walaupun mukanya terlihat dingin dan membuat takut tapi aku yakin sekali kalau dia adalah anak yang baik. Setidaknya begitu yang aku pikirkan waktu itu.

"A-ano boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Kenapa?"

"N-nani?"

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"I-itu untuk makan bekal."

"Kau bercanda. Kau juga pasti berpikiran yang sama dengan mereka. Kau membenciku kan?"

"A-aku tidak-"

"Kau bohong!Pergi!"

Bruk!

"B-bekal oka-san."

Saat itu aku menangis, dia menatapku dengan raut bersalah. Namun, ia membuang muka lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku menangis, ya aku menangis. Tapi bukan karena bekalku yang terbuang percuma namun karena kehangatan wajahnya yang hilang.

* * *

"Sakura-chan kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh iya Hinata-chan. Aku lewat sini, terima kasih sudah menemaniku pulang."

"Tentu. Sampai jumpa besok. Oh iya ingat untuk menulis harapanmu nanti malam. Jaa na Sakura-chan."

Ah iya benar, waktu itu sensei menyuruh kami untuk menulis harapan kami di masa depan. Kata sensei ini semacam kapsul waktu, kami menulis harapan kami di atas kertas lalu memasukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak bersama dengan satu barang berharga kami.

"Apa yang akan kutulis ya?"

"Hei kau!"

"Aduh."

"Kau punya uang tidak!"

"N-nani?"

"Cepat serahkan uangmu!"

"T-tidak mau."

"Kau berani ya kepada kami!"

"Ah rambutku, sakit.."

"Apa aku tidak dengar?"

"J-jangan t-tarik r-rambutku.."

"Bagaimana kalau kita potong saja rambut pink aneh ini."

"Benar juga, warnanya membuatku kesal saja."

"Hiks..hiks j-jangan.."

"Dasar anak cengeng. Hahahaha."

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"S-siapa kau, mau sok jagoan hah!"

"Aku? Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"D-dia Uchiha bos, bagaimana ini?"

"Cih, dasar kau bocah Uchiha sialan. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya."

Pangeranku, hahaha aku berpikir seperti itu. Yah saat itu dia terlihat seperti pangeran berkuda putih persis seperti dalam buku cerita bergambar yang kubaca. Khayalan ku saat kecil benar-benar luar biasa. Hahaha.

"Hm, mau ikut denganku. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Aku mengangguk dan membiarkannya menggandeng tanganku mengikutinya.

* * *

"Wah!"

"Kau suka?"

"Iya. Ini sangat indah."

"Ayo kita ke bawah pohon itu."

"Sakuranya bermekaran, sangat cantik."

"Ini untukmu."

"U-untukku?"

"Sakura untuk yang tadi di sekolah, aku minta maaf."

"A- tidak apa-apa kok. Uchiha-kun terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku."

"Sama-sama."

"Ah terima kasih juga untuk mahkota Sakura ini. Ini bagus sekali."

"Mau kupakaikan?"

"Eh? T-tentu."

"Sudah. K-kau terlihat manis Sakura."

"E-eto terima kasih Uchiha-kun."

"Em Sakura kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Sasuke-kun."

Hari yang indah, kami berdua melihat bunga Sakura bermekaran. Tersenyum dan tertawa. Seperti inilah wajah Sasuke yang ingin kulihat setiap hari.

"Sasuke-kun aku akan selalu bersamamu. Jadi jangan merasa kesepian lagi."

"Sakura."

"Eh? Maafkan aku, aku salah bicara ya."

"Terima kasih Sakura."

* * *

"Anak-anak ayo kumpulkan harapan kalian di kotak besar ini."

"Baik sensei."

"Atur yang rapi ya anak-anak."

"Wah, aku yang dewasa seperti apa ya?"

"Pasti kau cerewet Ino-chan."

"Huh, Tenten-chan juga pasti cerewet waktu besar."

"Sakura menulis apa?"

"I-itu rahasia."

"Eh, curang. Kami kan sudah memperlihatkan punya kami. Ayolah Sakura."

"Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, sekarang giliran kalian. Ayo taruh kotak kalian."

"Iya sensei."

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun kalian selanjutnya."

"Hai."

"Baik anak-anak, sekarang kita akan mengubur kapsul waktu ini. Mudah-mudahan harapan kalian di masa depan bisa terwujud."

"Sakura apa yang kau tulis untuk harapanmu?"

"Rahasia Sasuke-kun. Kalau Sasuke-kun menulis apa?"

"Aku juga tidak akan memberitahumu."

"Apa-apa an itu."

"Hahaha."

Itulah sepenggal pertemuanku dengannya. Dia yang membuatku tersenyum, membuatku nyaman di sisinya, kadang membuatku sedih juga. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke orang yang kucintai dulu hingga sekarang.

#OMAKE#

Haruno Sakura :

'Aku berharap, aku di masa depan menikah dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya, aku akan membuatnya bahagia. Dan e-eto aku juga ingin punya bayi perempuan bersama Sasuke-kun.'

Uchiha Sasuke :

'Aku ingin semua permintaan Sakura terkabulkan. Aku ingin terus selalu berada di sampingnya.'


End file.
